What if :: A Franticshipping Story
by Hiidora
Summary: Nothing could change how they turned out, unless the incident had never happened to begin with! What if, he never had those scars, what if they were never attacked?, what if they never changed? Franticshipping. Not a one-shot!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**All rights reserved to Nintendo!**

**Satoshi Taijiri / Ken Sugimori**

**

* * *

**

...

_What if I these scars never existed._

"Hyapp!", he pressed his knee against the tree branch, reaching the highest point of the tree before they became frail. The boy stood up and inhaled deeply, a smirk forming on his lips.

"So, this's Hoenn!" The boy stated, shifting his sights over the massive amount of trees that he towered over. "Ruby!" She called out "Come down here and help me unpack!", the boy blinked and trailed his eyes down towards the small dot of a person down-there, how the hell could she yell that loud? ".. Whatever." He shrugged it off, frowning.

It was his eleventh birthday, the boy's new outfit already had several small rips in it, it was also the day they had planned to move to Hoenn, his father having transfered Gyms to being a Hoenn Gym leader this time, and Ruby was no less then excited for his father and their moving, it was the perfect place to start a Pokemon journey!

...

Elsewhere. A girl stepped over to the window and rose her head up, smiling up at the sun-rise with pure amusement "~!" She let out a huff and quickly turned and looked back towards her father, "I see new neighbors!" She said in a high-pitched voice, no real accent following. The tall and thickly bodied male blinked, "Oh.. Was that today?"

He slipped over to his gleeful daughter and pressed his hand to her shoulder, she smiled up to him curiously. "He's an old friend of mine, you should recognise him as soon as you see him!". He kept his eyes on the now curious and surprised looking child. "You two used to act like best of friends when you were little."

... "Him..?", she blinked.. _who, him? Not possibly him right..?_

_

* * *

_

_A little while later._

"Papa, I'm off!" She said, her voice a bit winded as it often was.

Slipping a back-pack over her shoulder. She wore a short white dress with sapphire blue frills on the bottom, black buckle shoes and knee-high frilled white socks.

The waved enthusiastically towards her father in the kitchen, who waved back with a smile. "Be careful, Sapphire!"

_'Today, I'm helping Papa with his research again. I plan to become a Pokemon Trainer soon, but for now, learning lots and lots about them beforehand will help me in my journey! My reason for becoming a Pokemon Trainer?' _She blushed and drew her hand up to her mouth lightly as she skipped along the forest. '_A boy I knew when I was little, he was very strong and kind. I wonder if he ever got to start his journey himself..'_

When she had finally stopped, she realized she had.. Absolutely no idea where she was! She drooped and looked around herself quietly, the forest silence was beginning to frighten her, she stepped back a bit and then jumped when she heard the Pokemon crawl from the trees, flinging herself forward a bit, she spotted the Mightyena, yelping a bit, she scrambled for her PokeDex.

"G- Good boy." She muttered and stepped back as she scanned it, glancing back up towards it.

"Mightyena~!" She quickly said what it's dex entry said and attempted to kneel down to it. "I know, you growl when you're angry, right?" She asked, listening in a bit with a small smile upon her features.. Hearing the small growl, she felt a tingle go down her spine.

Then it became a bit louder, and she pulled away a bit quickly. "I have food.. Uh.." She backed up, before she yelped when she fell into a ditch, her legs flying into the air.

The Pokemon creeped down slightly with her and pressed it's paw against her chest, leaning down towards her. "Help..." She muttered when the Pokemon drew closer to her, sniffing her face, she winced her eyes closed tightly, trembling from the closeness.

"Nana!" The blast of energy shot the creature off of her, as if it had stopped existing. "!" Her eyes snapped open.

It went rolling away from the force of the attack as the boy stepped out of the bushes. The smaller dog following him, leering towards the other Pokemon as it forced itself up to a wobbly state on it's paws. "Heh.." The boy made the noise as he removed his glasses, shifting them into his pocket, he quickly pointed towards the Pokemon, "Now!" He shifted his fierce look down towards his Pokemon. "Take Down!"

Nana, the Pokemon, dashed off towards the weakened other. The sunken girl, her legs still in the air, her outfit covered in dirt and grime simply stared in awe of the battle.. And slight shock that disallowed her from speaking, as if she had anything to respond to this with to begin with.

The boy, not taking notice of her for even a second allowed his Pokemon to rabidly attack and mutilate the other with a minorly expectant look upon his face, as if the situation bored him alittle, he then called out to it again. "Nana, that's enough..!" He cocked a brow and looked at it as it straightened it's back and stepped back towards the boy.

"I-.." She snapped into it as the boy turned around, attempting to lift herself from the hole, sinking instantly when the pain rose in her leg, making a small whine. He took notice of this and looked back at her, though the look he gave her made it not at all seem he was worried about the girl. "Here, follow me." He extended a hand as she re-opened her eyes.

".." She stared at the hand and then lightly took it, furrowing her brow as she tried to stand up correctly, her around hand slipping around his arm for full-on support.

_'That hand..'_

She recognised it..

_But from where?_

_.._

His hands slipped into his pockets as he continued down the trail as the she clung to his arm for support. He hadn't looked back toward her since he offered her his hand, finally with a smile he turned a bit and looked at her, the smile surprised the girl from the quiet and fierce looking boy, "I'm Ruby!"

She froze, causing him to stop as well, grasping his hand a bit tighter as she pulled it up and then held it with both hands, "Ruby?" She called out in a tone of worry. He blinked and lowered his head a bit, giving just the slightest bit of a nod. "Then that makes you-!"

The door opened, from the house that was about twelve feet away. "Ruby, get back here this instant!" She yelled and stepped out of the house, then paused herself, staring over at the girl as she fondled his hand, she seemed oblivious to this entirely as she smiled a little. "It seems you're already getting to know the neighbors again~"

He ripped his hand away from her clutches, almost instintively and glanced towards his mother curiously. "Huh?", Sapphire blinked..

"-The new neighbors!" She quickly looked over towards the woman, before with no support, she collapsed to the ground.

... Blank... "Wah-!"

...

_I feel fuzzy.. Uuwaa.._

_..._

_.._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "What if", a story that well.. Is a big what if scenario, if Salamence had never attacked Ruby and Sapphire, causing neither of them to ever change, or prevent Ruby's father from becoming a Gym Leader, all is well, for Ruby that is..! Sorry if this is still short! And if you think any of the characters are out-of-character, OF COURSE they are! I love how Ruby is so far, but if you'd like to help me out on Sapphire, that'd be lovely. I'm not doing her so well, I've never been able to! Sapphire WILL get better though! So will Ruby!_

_Sapphire: *Molest*  
Sapphire: *Molest*  
Sapphire: *Molest*  
Ruby: *Sweat-drop*_

_Review all you like! Be critical, or just complimentary, just don't be rude!__  
_


End file.
